Discussão:Narutopedia
Jutsus de Games nas Templates Pessoal, tive uma ideia e queria saber o que vocês acham... bem na narutopedia americana, eles não costumam colocar os Jutsus da Kekkei Genkai que aparecem nos games, então eu estava pensando... Nós poderiamos colocar uma seção na predefinição das Kekkei Genkai, que é usada exclusivamente para colocar os Jutsus de Videogame que aparecem, exemplo disso é que existem vários Jutsus de Liberação de Lava que só aparecem em videogames.. então o que acham ? Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 23h11min de 29 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Bom, eu não concordo com isso, seria meio desnecessário e irrelevante.-[[Usuário:Entondark|''Entondark]] 18px (discussão) 20h32min de 29 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::Enton isso seria, um grande avanço para a wiki, estou de acordo com o Miguel. Elias Uzumaki (Elias Uzumaki) 21h06 de 29 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) :::Elias, seria mais fácil tentar fazer o sistema que eles usam. por exemplo: se o jutsu só tiver jutsus derivados nos games abre uma página com o nome desses jutsus.-[[Usuário:Entondark|Entondark]] 18px (discussão) 21h11min de 29 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::::O Sistema deles é a Semantic MediaWiki, algo que já corremos muito atrás, e uma MediaWiki que tem que ser pedida na central, mais eles infelizmente, não oferecem mais ela por causa da quantidade de bugs que vem com ela, além disso a pessoa que fica responsável por ela lá na americana é o Usuário:Simant mais até mesmo ele tem dificuldades para lidar com ela, pois segundo o Usuário:Omnibender ele tinha que ficar "tapando buracos" e esse sistema causa as vezes problemas no sistema de lá. Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 00h20min de 30 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :::::Bom, então eu acho bem melhor esquecer essa idéia.-[[Usuário:Entondark|Entondark]] 18px (discussão) 21h23min de 29 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::::::Já paramos de insistir na Semantic já faz um tempo, embora nós quase tenhamos conseguido colocar ela aqui =/ Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 00h30min de 30 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::::::Olha, gostei da ideia n.n assim ficamos diferenciados das outras wikis. ::::::18px [[Usuário:*Nayomi|'*Nayomi']] 18px 03h02min de 13 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::::::Achei Ótima a ideia, como a Gabi disse, vamos ganhar +1 diferencial de outras wikis, e as páginas vão ser mais acessadas. :::::::::::: Alice Amora (Discussão) 19h05min de 13 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Páginas de Galerias de Episódios Bom, pessoal.. tive a ideia de começarmos a fazer páginas de Galerias de Episódios, para que a wiki fique mais completa do que a americana em termos de conteúdo e quantidade, e o melhor de tudo que isso é uma ideia nossa, nos inspirando na Ben 10 wiki e Phineas e Ferb Wiki, o que acham ? Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 23h33min de 2 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Apesar de não concordar muito, isso pode até ser feito mas bem mais pra frente. O foco agora deve ser outro.-[[Usuário:Entondark|Entondark]] 18px (discussão) 20h40min de 2 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::Discordo contigo Enton, essa ideia é ótima estou contigo Ultimate. :D Elias uzumaki (discussão) 14h20min 06 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) :::Elias..o que eu disse é que tem coisa muito mais importante no momento, isso é uma idéia a longo prazo.-[[Usuário:Entondark|Entondark]] 18px (discussão) 18h04min de 6 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::::Concordo com o Entondark. Não é a prioridade da wiki no momento.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 19h06min de 16 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::::Não falo pra agora de imediato, a prioridade continuará sendo páginas de Personagens por hora, isso é apenas uma ideia a longo prazo, como diz o Entondark. Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 02h17min de 24 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::::Concordo com tudo que falaram kkkkk. Alice Amora (Discussão) 17h45min de 09 de Outubrode 2013 (UTC) Tópicos de Relacionamentos Pessoal, tive a ideia de colocar a Seção de Relacionamentos nas páginas de personagens, totalmente deduzido por nós, e assim as páginas da Wiki podem ficar maiores e mais completas que a da americana, o que acham ? Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 01h13min de 13 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Ótimo, dae ficamos mais diferenciados y com pgs mais completas :D apoyado n.n 18px [[Usuário:*Nayomi|'*Nayomi']] 18px 04h33min de 15 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Se a disposição dos usuários, inclusive eu, é pouca para traduzir, imagine criar os próprios textos em uma seção "Relacionamentos". Isso vai exigir responsabilidade dos usuários para terminarem esse projeto.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 19h09min de 16 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Bom, já que fui eu que dei a ideia, eu mesmo posso me responsabilizar por isso. Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 19h20min de 16 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Não concordo... isto é muito complexo... até pra vc Miguel ¬_¬ Vc teria que criar um texto enorme para isso com vários personagens... Imagina a Página do Naruto O_O Alice Amora (Discussão) 17h49min de 09 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Alice, a página do Naruto, eu não irei ter sofrimento nenhum, afinal de contas, já existe uma página lá com os Relacionamentos do Naruto, basta eu pegar de lá. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 21h47min de 11 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Okay, mas do mesmo modo, n é so o Naruto... é o Sasuke,Kiba,Hinata,Tsunade,Hashirama,Itachi,Konan,etc... os principais personagens... todos vão dar um baita trabalho para ser elaborado o texto de cada um dos relacionamentos com um trilhão de personagens :/ Alice Amora (Discussão) 22h40min de 11 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Bom, como eu já disse... podem deixar tudo comigo. :) --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 02h34min de 12 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Novo Visual Pessoal, andei vendo algumas wikis, e achei algumas coisas que na minha opinião, ficariam bem legais se fossem colocadas aqui, vejam o que acham. Mudança2.PNG|Borda Preta no mural de Mensagens Mudança3.PNG|Header para colocar atrás do Logotipo. Mudança11.png|Mudança no Texto. Bom, por hora, são essas as minhas ideias pro visual da wiki, caso eu encontre outras coisas legais em outra wiki, tiro print e postarei aqui ^_^ Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 02h31min de 13 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Adorei todos *-* 18px [[Usuário:*Nayomi|'*Nayomi']] 18px 03h13min de 13 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::Só gostei da 1, as outras são muito vamos dizer... hum... chatas.--Elias uzumaki (discussão) 12h48min de 13 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) Olá Saiken pq voce não coloca alguma coisa pra enfeitar o chat como na wiki de beyblade americana? tipo la eles tem um modo de voce mudar a sua propia fonte se voce entrar la com uma conta nova voce vera é muito interessante. 'Moviido' Mural Narutopedia 21h52min de 13 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Amei todas as Maravilindas Ideias Alice Amora (Discussão) 01h09min de 15 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Uso de Caligrafia Pessoal, eu queria perguntar uma coisa.... vocês preferem usar "Curiosidades" ou "Trivialidades" ? Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 00h56min de 15 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Porfavor, curiosidades, ta otimo assim, as otras pgs ja estão assim, y daria mais trabalho ainda p reformar tdo ... 18px [[Usuário:*Nayomi|'*Nayomi']] 18px 01h12min de 15 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) eu acho que deveriamos usar trivialidades mas creio que algumas pessoas podem não entender o significado então acho melhor deixar como esta como curiosidades. 'Moviido' Mural Narutopedia 01h13min de 15 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Bom... Acho desnecessária a modificação já que é uma palavra mais complexa, além de q ira dar trabalho editar tantas páginas Alice Amora (Discussão) 30px 00h41min de 15 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Bom, se quiser que a Wiki vá de bola pra frente, temos que ter trabalho, não tem jeito, bom eu posso ficar responsável pela arrumação das páginas, eu sou um vago mesmo e.e, mas na minha opinião Trivialidades dá uma impressão de Wiki de Profissional. xD Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 03h46min de 15 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Bem em termos de linguagem culta, eu utilizaria trivialidades. 'Pablo Jakelaitis 04h01min de 15 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Na wiki americana, eles utilizam Trivia, que traduzido ao português é Trivialidades. Antes, entretanto, de inserir uma palavra que não conheço, costumo procurar no dicionário o seu significado. Trivialidades, em nossa língua, significa "Algo comum, coisa trivial ou banalidade", o que não corresponde à seção. Então, Curiosidades é a melhor opção.--[[User:Marye-chan|'''Marye-chan]] (Mensagens • ) 19h14min de 16 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Bom, nesse caso, acho melhor ficar como Curiosidades mesmo, discussão encerrada então. Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 02h13min de 24 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Tópico das Cartas de Personagens Olá, pessoal. venho aqui com mais uma ideia, tenho certeza que muitos conhecem o jogo de cartas colecionáveis de Naruto, certo ? Então, minha ideia é colocar um tópico sobre isso nas páginas de Personagens, formando uma galeria com fotos de cartas do mesmo personagem, o que acham ? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 15h06min de 27 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Essa eu acho desnecessária.--Elias uzumaki (discussão) 12h11min de 27 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::Mesmo que seja desnecessária, acho que isso ajuda a deixar as páginas mais originais e completas. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 15h18min de 27 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::Concordo com o Elias, é algo desnecessário.-[[Usuário:Entondark|''Entondark]] 18px (discussão) 13h55min de 28 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :N acho q é uma boa ideia... Alice Amora (Discussão) 17h58min de 09 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Leitura Online dos Capítulos na Wiki! Pessoal, tive a ideia de começar a fazer páginas de leitura online dos mangás aqui na wiki, é o seguinte, poderíamos tirar prints de uma página inteira da NarutoPROJECT ou da Central de Mangás e postar na wiki, e com a ajuda de uma predefinição, poderíamos fazer um slideshow de leituras, assim os fãs podem ler os capítulos lançados aqui na própria Wiki, o que acham ? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 15h09min de 27 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Boa ideia ajudara muito ela... Concordo.--Elias uzumaki (discussão) 12h14min de 27 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Achei uma ótima ideia :O É muito melhor para os leitores :3 Aprovo Alice Amora (Discussão) 17h54min 09 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Galeria de Imagens nas Páginas de Jutsu Pessoal, eu andei pensando em fazer galerias de imagens nas páginas de Jutsu que tem muitos usuários (exemplos: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Rasengan) para que as pessoas possam ver um shinobi realizando aquela técnica. porquê muitas vezes, o personagem usa um jutsu que todos já viram, mais como ele não menciona o nome da técnica o uso acaba passando em branco pelos olhos de todos, por isso poderíamos fazer uma Galeria nessas páginas de Jutsu, mostrando imagens de determinados personagens usando aquele Jutsu, seria tipo aquelas páginas separadas da Wiki Naruto, mas ao invés daquilo seria uma galeria na página, o que acham ? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 19h40min de 11 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) :Desnecessário.--Elias Uzumaki (Discussão) 19h40min de 11 de Outubro de 2013 (UTC) :Também acho algo desnecessário e irrelevante.-[[Usuário:Entondark|Entondark]] 18px (discussão) 19h56min de 13 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Tópicos de Lutas nas Páginas de Personagens Bom... gente eu tive a ideia de colocar na página do personagem as lutas que ele já teve ao longo da série... assim o leitor fica mais informados sobre a batalha, e podemos fazer um pequeno resumo... ex: Hinata vs Neji (Vitória:Neji)-Exames Chūnin-Episódios _____-Mangá _____ n sei se aprovam, mas gostaria de ajudar a Wiki, então estou ajudando o Miguel a dar ideias xD Alice Amora (Discussão) 01h42min de 13 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Bom, a ideia é ótima, mais alguém teria que fazer um texto sobre as lutas, além de precisar de uma predefinição para fazer tal coisa. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 04h48min de 13 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Sim, eu vou fazer os textos xD Mas gostaria que ajuda-sem na predefinição =/ Alice Amora (Discussão) 01h52min de 13 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Bom, isso pode ficar a critério do Elias. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 05h01min de 13 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Ok, mas antes vamos ver se o povo concorda e se o Elias iria aceitar né kk Alice Amora (Discussão) 02h04min de 13 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Discordo de tal coisa.--[[Usuário:Elias uzumaki|Elias uzumaki]] (discussão) 23h09min de 13 de Outubro de 2013 (UTC) Enquetes... Gente pelo amor né colocar uma enquete dessa de qual é o Kage fundador preferido?? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk é claro que o Hashirama vai ganhar.. vocês tem que pensar em uma enquete legal, inteligente e mais equilibrada pois por favor né... façam o leitor ter mais dúvida em que votar. Só sugestão. Bom, eu não sou o administrador responsável pela enquente, mas concordo com você, é óbvio que o Hashirama vai ganhar, e muito obrigado por estar contribuindo com a melhoria da wiki. :) http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png 16h33min de 4 de novembro de 2013 (UTC) Uso da Predefinição:Frase Pessoal, estava pensando em criar uma predefinição de Frases na Wiki, para colocar as frases mais marcantes dos personagens em cima das predefinições, tais como vocês podem encontrar nas páginas de personagens da Fairy Tail Wiki Americana. Seria como dar destaque a alguma frase do personagem, o que acham ? :) 01h25min de 7 de novembro de 2013 (UTC)http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png Acho uma boa ideia, vai ficar tipo na Ben 10, uma frase marcante do personagem, tipo o "bordão" dele, sou a favor disso. --'''Caio' J'' 13h44min de 26 de novembro de 2013 (UTC) Predefinições Coloridas Bom, pessoal. Estava pensando em usar predefinições coloridas para os personagens das 5 grandes nações, Otogakure e Akatsuki. Akatsuki = Preto Sunagakure = Ouro Konoha = Verde Otogakure = Roxo Kirigakure = Azul Iwagakure = Marrom Claro e Kumogakure seria de um amarelo light. O que acham ? '''The Konoha Legend discussão } Páginas de Dubladores Pessoal, tive a ideia de fazer páginas de Dubladores Japoneses, Ingleses e Brasileiros dos personagens. Pois, pelo que vejo na Wikipedia não existe a página desses dubladores na maioria das vezes. E isso ajudaria a deixar a wiki mais completa. O que acham ? The Konoha Legend discussão } :Eu acho ótimo, mais não tem que fazer página dos Dubladores Ingleses, nem Japoneses, pois nós estamos no Brasil e o que importa para nós, são os Brasileiros, mais se for só dos Brasileiros, é uma ideia perfeita. --'Caio'' J'' 13h50min de 26 de novembro de 2013 (UTC) :Caio, a questão é que o anime não é brasileiro, e os dubladores japoneses tem sim uma importância, já que são eles que dão a voz aos personagens do anime. Quanto aos Dubladores Ingleses, admito que é realmente desnecessário. The Konoha Legend discussão } :Bom, os Dubladores Japoneses, são realmente importantes, mais os ingleses, estão completamente descartados na minha opinião, mais como seriam essa páginas dos Dubladores? --'Caio'' J'' 13h56min de 26 de novembro de 2013 (UTC) :A gente poderia fazer uma predefinição para eles e copiar algumas coisas da Wikipedia Inglesa que têm essas páginas. The Konoha Legend discussão } :Olha, eu acho q só os seiyus ja é o suficiente.. me julguem u.u .. 18px [[Usuário:Sunidhi|'Sunidhi']] 18px :Eu acho totalmente desnecessário fazer isso, e mais uma vez eu digo: tem coisa mais importante pra ser feita.-[[Usuário:Entondark|''Entondark'']] 18px (discussão) 21h12min de 27 de novembro de 2013 (UTC)